Tribune
Tribune Though most with magical abilities embrace their talents, some fear the power of the magic they hold. That fear consumes some, and many lose or never develop their latent magic abilities. Instead, these cursed few cannot help but to absorb and consume the arcane, and can even turn spells upon their original casters. Tribunes are rare and their abilities prized: they make perfect Rangers in areas where magic creatures are common-place and are ideal assassins for targets that wield magic. Many powerful people fear arcane powers, and Tribunes are often forced into servitude as body guards or hitmen. This servitude, and the deeds they are forced to perform, take their toll on a Tribune. A Tribune's self-hatred undermines and isolates them, and after years of wandering alone, hunting the arcane, they may come across as damaged and unhinged, even insane. However, they will protect their allies fiercely, even in the face of terrifying power. "So you like throwing fireballs eh? Here, have a taste of your own medicine!" Famous Tribune * Maldro Clay, leader of the Red Throats Ranger Archetypes At 3rd level, a ranger gains the Ranger Archetype feature. The following class is available to a ranger, in addition to those offered in the Player’s Handbook. Suggestions Favoured enemy: * Ensure you choose an enemy that utilises magic users Suggested proficiencies: * Arcana - Tribune's may not wield magic themselves but they study it closely, so as to know how to recognise and deal with any spell. * Survival - Tribune's are used to travel alone and are very resourceful, depending only on themselves. * Perception - Tribune's are perpetually on edge, ready for battle, and as a result are very perceptive. Tribune Features Tribune Spell Slots You have one-fewer spell slot for each spell level. Tribune Level Features: * 3rd | Tribune Magic, Arcane Well, Consume Magic, Reckless * 7th | Mage Slayer, Magic Hunter * 11th | Improved Arcane Well, Preserve Magic * 15th | Predict magic, Disenchant Artefact Tribune Magic You have no magic powers of your own, and cannot learn any spells, other than Arcane Well - even spells conferred upon you by patrons or other magical means. Any spells you already know are lost to you. However, Spells can be added to your spell book through the Arcane Well feature. Spell you cast are removed from your spell book. Any magic you have absorbed disperses when you rest, and all spells are lost when you take a short or long rest. Magic items can still be used as normal. Arcane Well (Spell) Though you cannot learn spells, other than Arcane Well, of your own, you have a rare ability to store, and even manipulate, the magic of others. Whenever you are you are the target of a spell, you may choose to make an check with DC equal to 12 + the spell's level, modified by your intelligence modifier (make this instead of any check or saving throw you would normally make). On a success, you absorb the magical energy and the spell has no effect. Add the spell to your spell book. Arcane Well must be cast at the level of the spell you are absorbing. Spells cast with a critical roll cannot be absorbed. When you fail to absorb a spell with arcane well you take (an additional) D4 damage per level of the spell. Consume Magic You may remove a spell from your spell slot as a bonus action. If you do so, regain hit points equal to D4 + the spell's level. Reckless -1 AC Mage Slayer You have practiced techniques useful in melee combat against spellcasters, gaining the following benefits: - When a creature within 5 feet of you casts a spell, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature. - When you damage a creature that is concentrating on a spell, that creature has disadvantage on the saving throw it makes to maintain its concentration. - You have advantage on saving throws against spells cast by creatures within 5 feet of you. Magic Hunter You are attuned to the arcane and can intuitively sense magic around you. You can cast Detect Magic at will. Improved Arcane Well You can extend your magic-negating abilities outside of your body. Arcane Well can be used whenever you are in the area of effect of a spell (such as a cone effect spell) even if you are not they specific target of that spell. You can cast Antimagic Field once per long rest. This does not count as casting a spell. Preserve Magic When you take a short rest you may retain one spell in your spell book. Predict Magic You can often sense a spell being channelled before it is cast. You can choose to warn one target of any spell, including than yourself, giving that target advantage on any checks caused by that spell. This includes advantage on the check triggered by using Arcane Well. This feature may be used as many times per long rest equal to your wisdom modifier. Disenchant Artefact Concentration: 1 hour Roll an Arcane check. If you succeed, you are confident you can disenchant this artefact. After an hour of concentration, you have succeeded in breaking the enchantment, and the item becomes a non-magic item. The magic in some items if too powerful even for the most proficient adventurer. Check with your Dungeon Master to see if you can disenchant an artefact. Category:Class